1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electrical testing, and more particularly to an electrical testing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
For a manufacturer of electronic products, a testing system capable of checking electrical connections between each precision electronic component is usually required in different steps of the manufacturing process, which helps to ensure the quality of products.
However, a conventional electrical testing system can only test products with one specific testing specification at once, and has no capacity to handle tasks of multiple testing specifications. In addition, to test products with different specifications, it has to manually disassemble and replace corresponding probe sets, which is time-consuming and laborious.